


we were shotgun lovers

by Perfect_criminal



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amusement Parks, Character Study, Dating, Emotional Baggage, First Dates, M/M, Romance, Summer, Texts From Last Night
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 22:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11366901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perfect_criminal/pseuds/Perfect_criminal
Summary: Кит знает, какова реальность. Множество из тех, кто покидает приют, в скором времени возвращаются обратно, в восемнадцать, девятнадцать, даже в двадцать лет, просто потому что не могут приспособиться в мире. Он не собирается становиться еще одной цифрой в этой статистике. Его единственная сумка с вещами была упакована в дорогу в день его рождения.





	we were shotgun lovers

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [we were shotgun lovers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8318302) by [cherryvanilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryvanilla/pseuds/cherryvanilla). 



> Старшему офицерскому составу "Бесстыдника"
> 
> Спасибо огромное за бетинг Loks, Лавушке и theotterone

_Я встретил тебя летом_  
  
 _Я бы, блядь, сразу отдался кому-то с такой линией челюсти_ ; вот что написал бы Кит своему другу, если бы он у него был. На самом деле, это первое, что приходит Киту в голову, когда он видит этого парня, сидя на прилавке будки для метания колец и болтает ногами.  
  
Парень нереально сосредоточен на своём занятии, и это уморительно, потому что это всего лишь тупая водная стрелялка. Он громко смеётся, запрокинув голову, когда обыгрывает своих друзей. Киту кажется, что это и соревнованием-то назвать нельзя. Его лошадка оказалась за финишной чертой намного раньше остальных.  
  
\- Пялься старательнее, Когане, - говорит ему придурок, чьё имя Кит так и не запомнил, проходя мимо него к прилавку с золотыми рыбками. Кит показывает ему средний палец.  
  
Он так и не завёл здесь друзей, и честно говоря, ему на это наплевать. Киту восемнадцать, он только что покинул приют, и ему нужно начать зарабатывать деньги. Это его единственная цель. Конечно, работа в парке аттракционов дерьмовая, но это Невада, и есть шанс, что парк развлечений останется открытым по меньшей мере до ноября, так что хорошо, что у него по-прежнему будет работа, даже когда лето закончится. Ну, в том случае, если его не уволят раньше.  
  
У Кита есть домик в пустыне. Он получил его при государственном содействии, что-то вроде помощи в рамках программы «Предоставление отдельного жилья». На самом деле, это просто лачуга, но в ней есть вода и отопление, и чаще всего здесь бывает по-настоящему уютно. Кит перебрался в неё месяц назад, и наслаждается отдельным углом, и тем, что ни перед кем не нужно отчитываться.   
  
Кит знает, какова реальность. Множество из тех, кто покидает приют, в скором времени возвращаются обратно, в восемнадцать, девятнадцать, даже в двадцать лет, просто потому что не могут приспособиться в мире. Он не собирается становиться еще одной цифрой в этой статистике. Его единственная сумка с вещами была упакована в дорогу в день его рождения.  
  
Кит настолько погружён в собственные мысли, что не сразу понимает, что парень, на которого он глазел, стоит прямо перед ним, наблюдая за Китом с весёлым выражением лица и приподнятой бровью. И будь всё проклято, но он ничуть не приукрашивал в своих мечтах эту линию челюсти - сильную, и ярко выраженную, которая так и кричит: «После меня ты уже никогда не дашь отсосать никому другому».  
  
\- Э, да? – Кит скрещивает руки на груди, отчаянно нуждаясь хотя бы в невидимой защите.  
  
Ухмылка парня становится ещё шире:  
  
\- Я спрашивал, можно ли мне с друзьями поиграть здесь. Пожалуйста?  
  
С друзьями?  
  
Кит смотрит, и да, с парнем действительно пришли те люди, которых он видел с ним ранее, и на их лицах читается что-то среднее между скукой и весельем.  
  
\- Ясно, ага, - Кит перекидывает ноги через прилавок, спрыгивая вниз, чтобы взять кольца. Когда он отдаёт кольца парню, их пальцы соприкасаются, и у него перехватывает дыхание от еле заметной улыбки, которой тот его одаривает.  
  
\- Спасибо, приятель.  
  
\- Ага, не за что, - бубнит в ответ Кит и старается изо всех сил игнорировать этого парня.  
  
Он снова надевает наушники, но не прибавляет звук, так что может различить доносящийся от их группы смех и дружеские подколки. Парень совершенно точно среди них популярен. Они непринуждённо общаются друг с другом, им явно комфортно вместе. Кит понятия не имеет, каково это.  
  
\- Слишком очевидно, Такаши, - говорит кто-то. И именно застенчивое, смущённое: «Заткнись», заставляет Кита поднять взгляд.   
  
Этот парень – Такаши – смотрит прямо на него, открыто и заинтересованно.  
  
Щёки Кита вспыхивают в равной степени от того, что он раздосадован и польщён.  
  
Такаши улыбается ему, еле заметно и искренне, и блядь, Кит хочет улыбнуться ему в ответ, но он не может себя заставить.  
  
Он снова отворачивается и закрывает глаза.  
  
\- Эм, спасибо, - слышит он несколькими минутами спустя.  
  
Он открывает глаза и косится на Такаши с его идеальными волосами, сверкающей улыбкой, и футболкой, обтягивающей мышцы. Дерьмо, этот парень полностью в его вкусе. Абсолютно весь в его вкусе.  
  
Кит приподнимает бровь.  
  
\- За игру, - уточняет Такаши. Теперь он стоит перед ним один, его друзья перешли к соседней будке.   
  
\- Без проблем, - говорит Кит, и ощущает, что теряет нить разговора. Никто никогда не разговаривал с ним так долго. Не тогда, когда он в наушниках и с выражением лица «лучше со мной не связываться».  
  
\- Меня зовут Широ, - говорит парень после того, как на мгновение выглядит так, будто сдастся и уйдёт.   
  
\- Я думал, тебя зовут Такаши, - говорит Кит скучающим тоном, уставившись в свой телефон.  
  
\- А, так ты слушал.  
  
Кит поднимает свой взгляд, и видит ухмылку Широ.  
  
Он чувствует, как его собственные губы непроизвольно дёргаются:  
  
\- Ну, да, вы шумные ребята.  
  
\- М-м, - говорит Широ, – Формально, меня зовут Такаши, но большинство называют меня Широ. Знаешь, такое ощущение, что когда люди называют меня «Такаши», то пытаются меня подколоть.  
  
Кит вскидывает голову:  
  
\- Так значит, твои друзья подкалывали тебя,  _Такаши_?  
  
Ухмылка Широ становится ещё шире:  
  
\- Возможно. И думаю, я от них ещё и не такое услышу, если вернусь к ним, даже не узнав твоего имени.  
  
Этот парень с ним флиртует. Он так уверен в себе и спокоен, и он настолько шикарный, и делает именно то, о чём Кит фантазировал двадцать минут назад, но столкнувшись с реальностью, Кит понятия не имеет, что ему, блядь, делать.   
  
О, он вовсе не невинен. Но знает лишь о том, что такое секс без обязательств. Обычно это он кидает взгляд и получает в ответ молчаливое согласие. Флирт – это что-то совершенно незнакомое.  
  
Должно быть, он молчит слишком долго, потому что сияющий взгляд Широ как будто тускнеет, а в его уверенной позе читается неуверенность.  
  
\- Ладно, что ж, я…  
  
\- Кит. Меня зовут Кит, - выпаливает он.  
  
Широ просто лучится:  
  
\- Кит, - повторяет он, протягивая руку, - Приятно с тобой познакомиться.  
  
\- Ага, - говорит Кит, пялясь на его руку, прежде чем нерешительно пожать её. У Широ мягкая, тёплая кожа. И Киту кажется, что его собственная кожа пылает.  
  
Они держатся за руки до тех пор, пока Широ не отводит взгляд вправо, убирая руку, и прочищает горло.  
  
\- Что ж, кхм, у меня этим летом будет немного свободного времени.  
  
Киту кажется, что его опустевшей руке становится холодно. Но это – это он умеет. Он знает, как отдавать и брать. Знает, как заставить кого-либо желать большего.  
  
\- Да? Что ж, я буду здесь.  
  
Широ довольно смеётся:  
  
\- Хорошо. Тогда увидимся?  
  
\- Возможно, - отвечает Кит, как будто ему всё равно.  
  
Он слышит смех Широ до тех пор, пока тот не исчезает из виду.  
  
В работе определенно намечаются свои плюсы.  
  


***

_Почему бы тебе не подойти немного ближе_  
  
Кит не всегда работает в будке для метания колец. И на том спасибо, иначе у него бы крыша поехала. Он курсирует между разными будками и аттракционами. Он всегда в неизменной красно-белой куртке, в красных наушниках и чёрных перчатках с обрезанными пальцами. Широ всегда безошибочно его находит.  
  
С их первой встречи прошло уже две недели. Он видел Широ ещё шесть раз. Прошлой ночью Широ остался ждать, когда закончится его смена. Кит впечатал его в бок грузовичка со сладостями и поцеловал. Потому что посчитал более чем достаточной прелюдией шесть вечеров, во время которых Широ мягко ему улыбался, и выигрывал для него призы, и рассказывал немного о себе, даже когда Кит его об этом не просил.  
  
\- Я собирался сперва позвать тебя на свидание,- сказал Широ, тяжело дыша ему в рот и притягивая ещё ближе.  
  
\- Ага, что ж, нечего было тормозить, - ответил Кит, покусывая губы Широ, до тех пор, пока тот не стал задыхаться.  
  
Кит уже дважды дрочил на воспоминание об этих горячих, отчаянных поцелуях – в первый раз, как только вернулся домой, и ещё раз в душе этим утром. Он хотел пойти с Широ в его машину, дотронуться до него, заставить его кончить, но после двадцати минут обжиманий, Широ оттолкнул его и сказал:  
  
\- Я серьёзно, мы идём с тобой на свидание.  
  
Кит практически ничего не видел от того, как полыхало в голове, заведённый настолько и болезненно желающий этого парня, который знал, куда именно укусить его за шею, чтобы получить в ответ дрожь, чьи руки были нежными, но с уверенностью держали Кита за талию.  
  
\- Ты ведь понимаешь, что я не собираюсь ломаться?  
  
Большинство парней после этих слов притянули бы Кита поближе, поцеловали бы жёстче. Широ же, в свою очередь, упёрся ладонью ему в грудь, смотря ему прямо в глаза, и сказал:  
  
\- Дело не в этом.  
  
Только Кит умудрился найти единственного джентльмена в этом городе.  
  


***

Их первое свидание в среду, потому что у Кита в этот день выходной. Широ заезжает за ним и везёт в единственное место в городе, где делают приличные суши. Широ легко рассказывает о том, как его дедушка и бабушка приезжали к нему, и каждое воскресенье они устраивали вечера поедания суши, доводя их приготовление до уровня искусства. Любовь, с которой Широ говорит о своей семье, заставляет Кита почувствовать себя, будто в горле у него застряла палка.  
  
\- Так ты кореец? – спрашивает Широ, попивая тёплое саке, и Кит знает, что это должно стать началом новой беседы, но он понятия не имеет что сказать.  
  
Да, он кореец. Но у него нет никакого опыта с корейской едой, не как у Широ с японской, и он гуглил о своей культуре, но никогда не имел возможности увидеть и испытать её в реальности.  
  
Его родители погибли, когда ему было три года, а его бабушка и дедушка не приехали из Кореи, для того чтобы забрать его к себе. И он никогда не жил с азиатской семьёй те несколько раз, когда его отпускали из приюта.   
  
Киту страшно рассказать всё это Широ на первом свидании.  
  
Поэтому в ответ он лишь кивает и ест свои роллы, и если он и замечает разочарование в глазах Широ, когда поднимает на него взгляд, что же, по крайней мере, оно мимолётное.  
  
Широ снова начинает разговор, рассказывая Киту, что учится в Галактическом гарнизоне, и сейчас у него каникулы. Кит это вообще-то уже и сам понял. Он видел жетоны на шее Широ тем первым вечером. Тянул за них прошлой ночью, пока они обжимались, и метал холодил его пальцы, пока язык Широ обжигал его рот. Он хочет снова оказаться в том моменте. Секс - это просто. Разговоры - это как прыгать из самолёта без парашюта.  
  
Когда-то Кит мечтал о звёздах. Тогда он ненавидел всё на этой земле и хотел сбежать. Это еще один повод завидовать Широ.  
  
В конце вечера Широ становится молчаливым. Он отвозит Кита домой, паркует машину и говорит:  
  
\- Прости, если это было не то, чего ты ожидал.  
  
Кит смотрит на него широко раскрытыми глазами:  
  
\- Чего?  
  
Широ смеётся, но это вовсе не приятный звук. Он пялится прямо перед собой:  
  
\- Ладно тебе, Кит. Ты за весь вечер и пол слова не проронил… Не стоило мне настаивать на этом свидании. Очевидно же, что ты…  
  
Кит трясёт головой, но не может выдавить из себя ни слова, поэтому он просто слепо тянется к руке Широ, которая всё ещё лежит на рычаге переключения передач.   
  
Широ замолкает и смотрит на него.  
  
\- Я хотел пойти. Хотел пойти с тобой на свидание.  
  
Широ печально смотрит на него в ответ:  
  
\- Не нужно дурачить меня, приятель.  
  
Его слова звучат мягко, немного грустно.  
  
\- Я хотел! – говорит Кит, поднимая голос, и убирает свою руку. – Послушай, я не хожу на свидания, понятно? У меня нет друзей, я не умею так! Ты это хотел услышать?  
  
Его трясет от гнева, и он хватается за дверную ручку, готовый сбежать в любую минуту.  
  
Широ останавливает его прикосновением к плечу, и Кит жёстко на него смотрит.  
  
\- Да. Да, Кит, это именно то, что я хочу от тебя услышать.  
  
И эта искренность в его голосе, доброта в его глазах вырывают у Кита тихий звук, полный нужды. И тогда он тянется к Широ, а Широ встречает его на полпути, и они отчаянно, жадно целуются.  
  
Кит вылизывает рот Широ и пытается спрятать все свои секреты между его губами. Когда Широ ловит его язык, ему кажется, что возможно, у него получилось.   
  
\- Господи, Кит, - стонет Широ спустя несколько минут, а может быть, часов, покрывая челюсть Кита, подбородок, ямочку на горле острыми, уверенными поцелуями.  
  
\- Не останавливайся, - задыхается Кит, проводя рукой по коротким волосам Широ, царапая его шею сзади. Он льнёт к нему всем телом, пока Широ засасывает и кусает его кожу.  
  
\- Я хочу поскорее встретиться снова, - говорит Широ. – Я не хочу, чтобы мы просто…  
  
\- Ладно, ладно, - говорит Кит, зажмурившись, - Просто продолжай целовать меня, хорошо?  
  
\- Как пожелаешь, - говорит Широ, прижимаясь улыбкой к горлу Кита, а потом поднимает голову и снова ловит его губы.  
  
Кит знает этот фильм. И может только надеяться, что Широ не цитирует его буквально, потому что Господи Иисусе, они только что встретились.  
  
Может Кит и хотел рот этого парня на своём члене в ту самую секунду, как только его увидел, но любовь - это совершенно другая игра.

  
***

_Я мог бы кое-что тебе рассказать_  
  
\- Пиши мне сообщения, - сказал Широ в тот вечер, прежде чем снова оставить его - со стояком и умирающим от желания.   
  
\- Л-ладно.  
  
\- Иногда так бывает проще рассказать о чём-нибудь. Просто… Пиши мне в любое время, когда захочешь.  
  
\- И тебя это устраивает? – ровно спросил Кит. Он чувствовал себя ребёнком, кем-то, за кем нужно присматривать, вещью, с которой надо возиться и управляться. Он лажал в самых обычных человеческих взаимоотношениях, и честно говоря, понятия не имел, почему этот отлично приспособленный к жизни, популярный чувак тратил на него своё ёбаное время.   
  
\- У нас у всех есть проблемы, - таким был ответ Широ, тёплым и полным понимания, и Кит не мог понять, откуда этот парень вообще взялся. Возможно, прилетел с другой планеты.  
  
Кит не выдержал и поцеловал его снова, и делал он это до тех пор, пока Широ не стал задыхаться, а румянец на его щеках не сравнялся по яркости с румянцем Кита.  
  
Потом он спросил, прижимаясь лбом ко лбу Кита: - Когда я смогу увидеть тебя снова?  
  
И Кит ответил:   
  
\- В понедельник, - потому что ему нужна была передышка.  
  
К слову, сообщения он писал. И Широ оказался прав. Так оказалось легче. И ощущалось как-то нереально. Он начал со всяких глупостей. Пожаловался на своего коллегу по работе, написал, что ему очень нравится попкорн, который продают в парке развлечений, рассказал историю о парнишке, который попытался украсть гигантскую игрушечную панду из будки для метания колец.  
  
Потом перешёл к более серьёзным вещам. Например, о том, что приближалась годовщина смерти его родителей. О том, что он знал имена и фамилии своих дедушки и бабушки, и постоянно думал о том, чтобы разыскать их. О том, что у него в гостиной висит пробковая доска, на которой он собрал всю имеющуюся о них информацию, фотографии, карты.  
  
 _Я думаю, что ты удивительный_ , написал ему Широ в ответ.  
  
От этих слов сердце Кита подпрыгнуло в груди.  
  
 _А я считаю, что ты самое возбуждающее, что я когда-либо видел в своей жизни, и я хочу, чтобы ты оттрахал меня до потери пульса_ , ответил ему Кит.  
  
Вот ещё одна вещь, которую он понял: намного легче рассказывать о своих желаниях экрану. Он внезапно осознал, откуда такая популярность у этого способа общения.  
  
 _Господи Иисусе, Кит, ты не можешь так просто писать мне подобные вещи_ , ответил Широ.  
  
Кит ухмыльнулся:  _ну, ты первый начал, приятель_.  
  


***

_Я влюблённый беглец_  
  
Второе свидание они назначают на понедельник. Кит встречается с Широ около городского кинотеатра, припарковав свой байк на стоянке перед входом. Широ смотрит на него так, как будто хочет сожрать его заживо. Кит испытывает чуточку самодовольства, оценивая сполна продолжительность эффекта его последнего сообщения. Напряжение потрескивает и искрит между ними, пока они покупают билеты и закуски. Как только они оказываются на своих местах, Широ наваливается на Кита: тяжёлая рука на его челюсти, горячее дыхание на губах.   
  
\- Я не мог перестать думать о тебе, - шепчет он, целуя Кита мягко и сладко. Слишком сладко. Сердце Кита снова подпрыгивает, и это так нечестно. Этот парень так нечестен. Он внезапно вспоминает все те личные вещи, которыми он поделился с Широ с их последней встречи. Как всё это уже не кажется нереальным, а наоборот - чрезмерно настоящим. Потому что Широ с ним здесь и сейчас, и Кит больше не может от него спрятаться.  
  
Он хватает Широ за полы его куртки, притягивая ближе, и целует его, пока тот не начинает задыхаться.  
  
Фильм они практически не смотрят.  
  
После кино они едут за мороженым. Кит сажает Широ на свой мотоцикл. До него никто и никогда не садился на байк Кита, и ощущение рук Широ на его бёдрах, пока они отрываются от земли, невероятно волнующее.  
  
Кит говорит. Он разговаривает намного больше, чем раньше, потому что чувствует – можно. Как будто пространство, подаренное общением с помощью телефона, открыло внутри него какой-то невидимый замок. Кит говорит о кино – о том, что у него есть целый список корейских фильмов, которые он хочет посмотреть, и рассказывает о тех, которые уже посмотрел. Он говорит о корейской попсе, сравнивая её с поп музыкой здесь, в Америке. Он совершенно уверен в том, что Широ уже догадался о том, что Кит просто пытается узнать больше о культуре, которую ему никто не привил, и от этого чувствует себя уязвимым, но по какой-то причине, но почему-то это больше не пугает его так, как пугало ещё на прошлой неделе.   
  
Широ по-немногу становится родным.  
  
И Широ с лёгкостью поддерживает беседу на любую тему, и сидеть с ним в парке под звёздами, разговаривая ни о чём и обо всём сразу, кажется самой естественной на свете вещью, кажется правильным.  
  
Кит отвозит их обратно в город и паркует свой байк рядом с машиной Широ.  
  
Он провожает его до машины, впечатывает спиной в дверцу, вторгаясь в его личное пространство, прижимаясь, и наклоняется вперёд, вставая на цыпочки, чтобы добраться ртом до шеи Широ, до открытой кожи над воротником его куртки.  
  
\- Так ты из тех, кто ждёт третьего свидания? – спрашивает Кит, чувствуя себя быть в праве немного игривым. Счастливым.  
  
\- М-м-м, - хмыкает Широ, забираясь Киту под куртку и поглаживая его по бедренным косточкам, - Ну, это не то чтобы строгое правило.  
  
Кит начинает хихикать.  
  
\- Перестань, - предупреждает его Широ, но при этом смеётся сам, и Кит начинает смеяться тоже, обдавая тёплым дыханием кожу на шее Широ. Он не может вспомнить, когда в последний раз вот так смеялся. И уж точно не помнит, чтобы делал это, к кому-то прижимаясь.  
  
\- Ты сам это сказал, - уточняет Кит, проводя зубами по горлу Широ.  
  
\- Ага, - вздыхает Широ и обхватывает Кита руками повыше, так что теперь это больше похоже на объятие. Пульс Кита учащается втрое, и он не может вспомнить, когда его в последний раз обнимали. Он понимает, что его руки тоже непроизвольно обнимают Широ, и рвано выдыхает, опуская плечи.  
  
Широ целует Кита в висок, и тот зажмуривается, потому что всё внутри у него переворачивается, и сбивается дыхание.  
  
\- Мне пора идти, - бормочет он и отстраняется, пряча глаза.  
  
\- Кит… - говорит Широ голосом, полным тревоги.  
  
\- Мне пора идти, - повторяет Кит, и не разбирая дороги, направляется к своему байку. Даже когда он уже давно лежит в постели, его сердце продолжает биться как сумасшедшее.  
  
Он не читает принятое новое сообщение до самого утра.  
  
 _Прости, если я сделал или сказал что-то, отчего тебе стало неуютно. Мы можем притормозить и делать всё так, как ты сам захочешь_.  
  
Кит чувствует, как у него начинает пощипывать глаза, и быстро моргает. Он понятия не имеет, что на это ответить. Как сказать парню, в которого влюбляешься, что ты очень хочешь его член, но при этом у тебя начинается приступ паники от простого объятия и нежного поцелуя?  
  
У Кита нет ответа на этот вопрос, поэтому он решает вести себя как трус, и просто полностью игнорирует Широ.

  
***

Игнорировать кого-то очень просто в теории, а вот на практике – крайне фигово. Особенно, если этот кто-то знает, где ты работаешь. Широ оставляет его в покое на несколько дней, давая знать о себе простым сообщением:  _Надеюсь, ты в порядке_. За это Кит одновременно испытывает благодарность и раздражение. В субботу Широ появляется в парке аттракционов и отирается у будки для метания колец, пока Кит пытается изобразить невероятную занятость. К тому времени, как Широ спускает на игру двадцать баксов, и рядом с ним выстраивается целый ряд мягких игрушек, Кит сдаётся.  
  
\- И сколько ещё денег ты намерен здесь потратить?  
  
\- Столько, сколько понадобится для того, чтобы ты обратил на меня внимание, - говорит Широ, просто пожимая плечами.   
  
Кит скрещивает руки на груди, прожигая Широ взглядом, а потом перепрыгивает через прилавок и ставит табличку «Вернусь через тридцать минут».  
  
\- Пойдём, у меня перерыв, - говорит Кит, утягивая Широ за собой.  
  
Они останавливаются рядом с туалетными кабинками за колесом обозрения, и Кит достаёт сигарету.  
  
\- Не знал, что ты куришь, - говорит Широ, легко и без осуждения. Кит хочет, чтобы этот парень сказал что-нибудь, что бы вывело его из себя.  
  
\- То курю, то нет, - отвечает Кит, щёлкая зажигалкой. На этой неделе он снова начал курить и отказывается думать о причине.   
  
Широ кивает, и Кит чувствует на себе его взгляд. Кит резко выдыхает, выпуская дым между ними, проводит рукой по волосам:   
  
\- Послушай, Широ, тебе не нужен такой как я.  
  
Широ ничего не отвечает. Просто молчит. Когда Кит тайком бросает на него взгляд, то видит, что Широ смотрит вниз на свои ботинки, крепко сжав зубы.  
  
\- Может быть, ты позволишь решать мне самому?  
  
Кит вздыхает и трясёт головой, делая ещё одну затяжку. Это безнадёжно. Они безнадёжны.  
  
\- Если только ты сам меня не хочешь.  
  
Здравый смысл кричит ему согласиться и сбежать.  
  
Но Кит не очень хорош в самообмане. По крайней мере, долго обманывать себя у него не получается.  
  
В конечном счёте, он ничего не говорит, а просто смотрит на Широ. Позволяет тому прочитать ответ в собственных глазах.  
  
Наверное в них написано достаточно, потому что Широ делает шаг ближе, потом ещё один. Он протягивает руку и проводит по его щеке. Кит поднимает взгляд и смотрит на него сквозь ресницы, сглатывая, когда Широ проводит большим пальцем по его коже.  
  
\- Ты красивый. Знаешь?– его голос звучит мягко, еле слышно.   
  
Кит пытается фыркнуть, но смешок застревает в горле:  
  
\- Лучше помолчи, приятель.  
  
Он дрожит, но только потому что ветер поднялся, а не по какой-то другой причине.  
  
\- Я серьёзно, - шепчет Широ, лаская скулы Кита кончиками пальцев.  
  
Ресницы Кита дрожат, и он закрывает глаза. Каждая клеточка тела говорит ему: беги. Именно поэтому он оттолкнул Широ. Но его ноги застывают на месте, а колени каменеют.  
  
Он льнёт к прикосновению Широ, позволяет ему наполнить собой все свои ощущения, позволяет поглотить себя полностью.  
  
Они целуются, и Кит не может вспомнить, как он мог не хотеть этого. Не может думать ни о чём, кроме языка Широ, ласкающего его язык, ни о чём, кроме мокрого, идеального жара его рта.  
  
\- Я давно планировал пригласить тебя посмотреть звездопад сегодня ночью, - выдыхает Широ, когда они отстраняются друг от друга. Когда Кит стоит на цыпочках, вцепившись в его мускулистые руки, и трётся носом о его шею.  
  
\- Хорошо, ага. Конечно.  
  
Кит бы сейчас согласился на что угодно. Он чувствует себя опьянённым Широ, понимая, насколько он этого хотел, насколько в нем нуждался.  
  
В конце концов, может он не так уж и плохо умеет себя обманывать.  
  


***

_Так подойди немного ближе_  
  
Они с Широ забираются на крышу Гарнизона.  
  
\- Эм… Ничего, что мы сюда поднялись?  
  
\- Занятия начнутся только в сентябре. Всем пофиг.  
  
Кит сверлит Широ подозрительным взглядом, но идёт за ним следом. Широ расстилает прихваченное из машины покрывало, потому что он настолько галантен. Он рассказывает Киту о том, как администрация позволяет некоторым студентам оставаться на базе во время каникул, и в этом семестре, Широ один из них.  
  
\- Как-то не захотелось уезжать домой на всё лето, - говорит он. Домой – это в Калифорнию. – К тому же, здесь остались Мэтт и Келли, так что всё в порядке.  
  
Кит теряется, когда Широ говорит что-то подобное. Ему не с чем сравнивать. Нет ни семьи, о которой можно было бы рассказать, ни друзей, на которых можно было бы можно положиться.  
  
\- И ты, - говорит Широ тихо ему на ухо. Лицо Кита пылает. Этот парень искренний до идиотизма, и романтичный, и Кит никогда не встречал никого подобного за всю свою жизнь.   
  
Кит поворачивает голову и ловит губы Широ своими губами, потому что ему больше нечем ответить. Это его единственный козырь в рукаве.   
  
Но Широ меняет сценарий по-своему, целуя Кита медленно и мягко. Каждый раз, когда Кит пытается пойти дальше, сделать ситуацию ещё более горячей, целует жёстче, Широ отступает. Кусает губы Кита, целует в уголок рта быстро и дразняще.  
  
\- Давай смотреть, сейчас начнётся, - шепчет Широ Киту в губы, когда тот пытается забраться языком ему в рот, крепко обнимая за талию и впиваясь пальцами в кожу.  
  
\- Хорошо, - выдыхает Кит, отодвигаясь немного, но всё равно оставаясь поблизости. Его тело дрожит, а взгляд расфокусирован.  
  
Широ укладывает их на покрывало, обхватив одной рукой Кита за шею.   
  
\- Ты когда-нибудь наблюдал за звездопадом раньше?  
  
Его голос звучит тихо и лениво. И будто бы укутывает Кита в плед, на котором они лежат.  
  
\- Нет, но я кое-что знаю.  
  
\- Правда? Расскажи мне.  
  
Так что Кит рассказывает Широ все факты, которые знает о Альфа Каприкорнидах, Персеидах и Леонидах, и Широ так внимательно его слушает, как будто не знает всего этого сам. Как будто это не он учится в школе астронавтов, или что это за школа у них такая.  
  
Но Киту приятно его внимание, и сам Широ под боком тёплый и надёжный, и наблюдая за звёздами, падающими над головой, Кит начинает верить – в это самое мгновение – в ту романтику, которую, по всей видимости, задался целью показать ему Широ.  
  
В какой-то момент рука Широ находит его руку, и оказывается, Кит понятия не имел, что просто держаться за руки может быть таким возбуждающим занятием. Пальцы Широ длинные и крупные, и их прикосновение к внутренней и тыльной сторонам ладони, к запястью ощущается просто фантастически приятно.  
  
К тому времени, как заканчивается звёздный дождь, рот Кита оказывается на шее Широ, и тот наконец теряет последние крупицы самоконтроля, и шепчет:  
  
\- Чёрт, иди ко мне.   
  
Он забирается под куртку и футболку Кита, плечом укладывая того на спину, и устраивается рядом.  
  
\- Да, - выдыхает Кит, неуклюже хватаясь за Широ, полностью некоординированный, заведённый настолько, что понятия не имеет, что с собой делать.  
  
\- Господи, как я тебя хочу, - стонет Широ в его шею, медленно вылизывая кожу.  
  
Кит чувствует, как из его горла вырывается нервный смех:  
  
\- Ты мог получить меня уже давным-давно, - говорит он, закрывая глаза от ощущения Широ рядом, от твёрдых линий его тела, от его тёплого дыхания.   
  
\- Я знаю, - тихо признаётся Широ, и сердце Кита ухает вниз.  
  
А потом губы Широ вновь оказываются на его губах, а руки возятся с молнией, и Киту не хочется разговаривать, не хочется думать, а хочется только чувствовать.  
  
Широ дрочит ему, а Кит прижимается спиной к гарнизонной крыше, и холод от бетона пробирается сквозь тонкое покрывало и жар его тела.   
  
Широ упирается одной рукой рядом с головой Кита, а другой заставляет его дрожать под собой, стонать и рассыпаться на части. Кит слабо проводит рукой по шее Широ, по его затылку, а Широ целует его и дрочит, пока Киту ничего не остаётся, кроме как вскрикнуть в рот Широ, выгнуться и кончить.  
  
\- Иисусе, - загнанно выдыхает Широ таким голосом, как будто это он только что видел пятна перед глазами в форме звёзд, и легко посасывает кожу на шее Кита.  
  
\- М-м, - вот и всё что может сказать ему в ответ Кит, и это заставляет Широ рассмеяться. А потом начинает смеяться и сам Кит, у него в груди так легко и он счастлив, и… Вот дерьмо.  
  
Он проводит рукой по собственным волосам и ещё раз неверяще хмыкает. Широ улыбается ему в шею и снова целует, мелко вылизывая кожу, пока Кит приходит в себя достаточно для того, чтобы вернуть столько же, сколько получил сам.  
  
Он перекатывается, меняя их местами, и целует Широ до тех пор, пока тот не начинает загнанно дышать, и сползает вниз по его телу, расправляясь с его штанами.  
  
\- О, о, - слышит Кит над собой, когда Широ запрокидывает голову. Это самые возбуждающие звуки, которые когда-либо слышал Кит, и он хочет слушать их вечно.  
  
Он освобождает Широ от джинсов и трусов. Его член толстый и длинный, совсем как его пальцы, но более горячий и гладкий. Кит проводит по нему рукой вверх и вниз несколько раз, целуя кожу на груди.   
  
Рука Широ оказывается в его волосах, и Кит не против, он трётся о его руку, пока Широ не зарывается в волосы пальцами и тянет. Вообще-то, обычно Киту такое бы не понравилось, но он начинает понимать, что «обычно» - это не про Широ.   
  
Он проводит по головке языком, слышит быстрый вдох Широ, и ощущает как его пальцы сжимаются в волосах, а потом расслабляются.  
  
\- Кит, - выдыхает он, как молитву.  
  
И Кит берёт головку губами и начинает медленно опускаться, насаживаясь ртом на его член.  
  
Пальцы Широ проходятся по его затылку, беспокойно поглаживая.  
  
\- О, Господи, да. Кит.  
  
Кит никогда раньше не задумывался о собственном имени, пока не услышал, как оно срывается с губ Широ, будто значит всё на свете. Как будто то, чем они сейчас занимаются – самое важное занятие на свете и точка.  
  
Эти мысли заставляют его отсасывать Широ жёстче, вызывают желание отдать ему всё.  
  
\- Ах, о, - задыхается Широ, и его пальцы снова сжимаются в волосах Кита, пока тот скользит вверх и вниз по всей длине, помогая себе рукой.   
  
Широ направляет его, и хватка в волосах крепкая, но в то же время мягкая, он не давит.  
  
Ритм ускоряется, и Кит снова начинает ощущать отчаяние, жар во всём теле: от ощущения Широ в своём рту, его пальцев на затылке и стонов в ушах.  
  
Кит насаживается, пока Широ выгибается и мычит. Хватка в волосах расслабляется на одно мгновение, прежде чем он начинает задыхаться:  
  
\- Кит, я сейчас… Я сейчас кончу. Детка, отпусти.  
  
Кит отрицательно качает головой и сосёт сильнее, насаживаясь глубже, чем прежде.   
  
Ласка звенит в его ушах до тех пор, пока всё не тонет в звуках, которые издает Широ, кончая ему на язык. Он сглатывает, тяжело дыша, и отстраняется немного, чтобы поймать все до последней капли.  
  
\- Господи боже, - и это всё, на что пока что оказывается способен Широ, и Кит чувствует, что ухмыльнулся бы, останься у него на это силы. Вместо этого он берёт в руку собственный привставший член, который так и не спрятал обратно в штаны.   
  
Широ тянет его наверх, целует глубоко и жёстко, пока Кит сумасшедше прижимается к нему и кончает снова, вскрикивая в поцелуи Широ.  
  
\- Иисусе, - шепчет Широ ему в рот, пока они лежат, прижавшись лбами, - Ты…  
  
Но замолкает так и не договорив, перекатывает Кита на спину и целует его так чертовски медленно и сладко, что в процессе у Кита немного разбивается от этого сердце.  
  
\- Мне нужно закурить, - бурчит Кит, когда они наконец отрываются друг от друга, и смех Широ звучит как музыка для его ушей.

  
***

Припарковавшись у парка развлечений, они еще пятнадцать минут обжимаются в машине, пока Кит не понимает, что если не уйдёт сейчас, то останется здесь навсегда.  
  
\- Мне нужно уехать ненадолго, - говорит Широ, когда они снова сидят, прижавшись лбами так, как будто Широ боится потерять голову, отпустив Кита.  
  
Произнесённые слова обжигают льдом его разгоряченное тело, и ощущение от этого довольно абсурдное. Такого просто не может быть. Это странное чувство привязанности, будто Широ должен находиться лишь там, где находится Кит.  
  
\- Хорошо, - говорит он, ощущая пустоту внутри.  
  
\- Уеду на неделю, чтобы повидаться со своей семьёй, - говорит Широ, отодвигаясь, чтобы взглянуть на Кита, который кивает в ответ.  
  
\- Когда?  
  
\- В понедельник. Решили в последний момент несколько дней назад.  
  
Кит размышляет о том, не будет ли он выглядеть слишком жалким, если попросит Широ увидеться снова завтра, а потом сгорает от желания врезать самому себе.  
  
\- Эй, - говорит Широ, вырывая Кита из размышлений. Он поднимает взгляд и видит улыбку Широ.  
  
\- Смотри, пиши мне, – шепчет он мягко и ласково, убирая прядку волос со лба Кита.  
  
\- Буду, - говорит Кит, чувствуя, как путаются мысли. И самое странное, что он не врёт.  
  
Он выбирается из машины Широ и машет ему на прощание рукой. Широ машет в ответ, широко улыбаясь.  
  
\- Вот дерьмо, - шепчет Кит, когда тот трогается с места.  
  
Как же он попал.

  
***

_Ты как американские горки_  
  
Кит, наверное, никогда столько времени не проводил, уткнувшись в свой телефон. В основном он использовал его, чтобы слушать музыку, а теперь отсылал до смешного огромное количество сообщений в день, общаясь с Широ, и выслушивая при этом ругань от коллег по работе.  
  
На которую, честно говоря, ему было положить. Глупое жужжание телефона в кармане стало самым важным событием за весь день.  
  
К середине недели он уже практически лез на стены, думая о Широ, о том, чем они занимались, и как при этом было хорошо. По всей видимости, он был не одинок в своих мыслях, потому что Широ писал ему что-то вроде:  _не могу перестать думать о тебе и о твоём рте_  и блядь, Киту плевать, что он находится на рабочем месте, когда он просто отвечает, как сильно хочет повторения.  
  
Они занимаются сексом по смс половину смены Кита, и тот благодарен, что народу немного, а прилавок скрывает нижнюю часть его тела. Он никогда не занимался ничем подобным раньше, но тут же входит в раж. Поначалу Широ стесняется, но стоит ему начать, и он не может остановиться.  
  
Это медленная, мучительная пытка, и Кит заставляет Широ кончить дважды, даже не притронувшись к себе самому. Когда наступает перерыв, Кит с трудом добирается до уборной в комнате отдыха для сотрудников.   
  
 _Позвони мне_ , - вот что последнее прислал ему Широ, -  _Хочу услышать твой голос_.  
  
Так он и делает, удерживая трубку дрожащими пальцами и расстёгивая свои джинсы.  
  
\- Господи, ты сводишь меня с ума, - говорит Широ, прежде чем Кит успевает с ним поздороваться. Его голос звучит хрипло и низко, как будто он только что кричал.  
  
\- Говори со мной, - задыхается Кит, и Широ говорит. Говорит Киту что именно делать, что хочет сделать с ним сам, как сильно по нему скучает.  
  
\- Не надо… - шепчет Кит, и Широ не уточняет, что тот имеет в виду, а Кит забывает о том, что хотел сказать, потому что кончает, приглушённо всхлипывая, уткнувшись в своё предплечье, пока Широ повторяет его имя, как мантру.  
  
После, оставшись в одиночестве за прилавком, Кит не может перестать неверяще хихикать и трясти головой. Он достаёт телефон и открывает новое сообщение без адресата.  
  
 _Мы занимались сексом по смс четыре часа подряд. И в это превратилась моя жизнь?_  
  
Потом он выходит из этого сообщения, потому что его некому послать, но приятно просто напечатать эти слова, просто отправить эти незнакомые чувства в пустоту.  
  
Он открывает чат с Широ и проводит большим пальцем по строкам, которые тот прислал последними:  
  
 _Ещё три дня_  
  


***

После этого секс по смс становится частым. Член Кита получает больше внимания пока Широ в отъезде, чем когда тот был рядом.  
  
Именно это он и пишет Широ субботним вечером, пока курит во время перерыва и думает о том, как они кончили этим утром, занимаясь на этот раз сексом по телефону, о тёплом, заспанном голосе Широ в своём ухе.  
  
 _Для парня, который отказывается меня трахнуть, твой член слишком часто расчехлён во время наших разговоров._  
  
Кит ухмыляется, рассматривая написанное, и выбрасывает окурок и идёт обратно к аттракциону с машинками.  
  
\- Эй, а я тебя знаю! – слышит он, как только добирается до места.  
  
Кит щурится на парня, стоящего в очереди, и складывает руки на груди. Тот выглядит смутно знакомым.  
  
\- Я Мэтт! Друг Широ.  
  
\- А, ясно.  
  
Мэтт улыбается ему:  
  
\- Широ так много нам о тебе рассказывал.  
  
\- Окей, - отвечает Кит. У него начинает чесаться кожа.  
  
\- Может, сходим куда-нибудь вместе, когда он вернётся?  
  
\- Э, ага. Почему бы и нет.  
  
\- Здорово!  
  
Кит кивает в ответ и начинает запускать людей на аттракцион, пока мысли проносятся в голове со скоростью ветра.  
  
Позже, Мэтт снова ему улыбается. Он в компании юной девушки, которая похожа на него как две капли воды, но не обращает на них с Китом абсолютно никакого внимания.  
  
\- Знаешь, а ты ему по-настоящему нравишься, - говорит Мэтт ему на ухо, проходя мимо.  
  
Кит пялится ему в спину с раскрытым ртом.  
  
И как по сигналу, в кармане жужжит телефон.  
  
 _Терпение – это благодетель_  
  
Кит фыркает. Этот парень такой болван, и ему «по-настоящему нравится Кит» и… Господи Иисусе.  
  
Прежде чем он успевает ответить, приходит ещё одно сообщение.  
  
 _Ты себе представить не можешь, как я этого хочу. Хотел с самого первого момента, как только тебя увидел_  
  
Жар охватывает тело Кита, словно лесной пожар.  
  
А пальцы быстро набирают ответ:  
  
 _Ты можешь получить всё, что только пожелаешь, Широ_  
  
Кит задерживает дыхание, дожидаясь ответа.  
  
 _Два дня_  
  
\- Ты мне очень нравишься, - говорит Кит, глядя на свой телефон, просто чтобы попробовать. Он просто поверить не может, что Широ сказал что-то подобное Мэтту. Смысл слов кажется ему совершенно чуждым, но, произнесённые вслух, они ощущаются правильно.

  
***

_Никто не думал, что дойдем до такого_  
  
Кит приглашает Широ к себе тем же вечером, когда тот возвращается. Всё дело в том, что раньше у него никогда не было гостей. Хижина полупустая, и в ней слишком жарко днём, и слишком холодно - ночью. Он вдруг понимает, что пытается отдраить ванну, а в этом нет никакого смысла. Как будто бы Широ будет её разглядывать.   
  
И всё это время его мозги прокручивают сцену встречи с Мэттом снова и снова. К тому времени, когда Широ наконец-то стучится в дверь, Кит успевает выкурить одну за другой пять сигарет и едва не сбегает через заднюю дверь.   
  
\- Привет, - говорит Широ. Он немного загорел, и на носу выделяется белая полоска кожи от солнечных очков. По идее, он выглядит смешно, но Киту в жизни никто не нравится больше.  
  
\- Привет, - говорит Кит и притягивает Широ, сминая его губы своими губами.  
  
Широ удивлённо хмыкает, захлопывая дверь ногой, и прижимается к ней спиной.  
  
Он отстраняется лишь для того, чтобы уткнуться Киту в шею, вдыхая его запах и притягивая его ещё ближе. Кит расслабляется, сражаясь с охватившей его паникой.  
  
\- Курил, - говорит Широ задумчиво.  
  
\- Ага, - говорит Кит, вдыхая его запах.  
  
Его сердце начинает биться, как сумасшедшее, когда Широ обнимает его и шепчет: Я скучал по тебе, - уткнувшись ему в волосы.   
  
Кит открывает рот, но не может произнести ни слова. Тогда он делает то, что может: цепляется за одежду Широ и снова целует его, увлекая за собой в спальню.   
  
\- А как насчёт экскурсии? – смеётся Широ ему в рот.  
  
\- Позже, - обещает Кит.  
  
Широ сразу понимает, что он имеет в виду, и вжимает Кита в матрас, задирает его футболку и целует в грудь, расправляясь с джинсами. Первое прикосновение языка Широ к его члену такое, каким он его себе и представлял, и даже лучше. Кит наблюдает за ним сколько может, приоткрыв губы и ракскрасневшись, и проводит пальцами по линии челюсти, которую заприметил через весь парк аттракционов во время их первой встречи.  
  
Он со вздохом откидывает голову назад, когда не может больше держаться, а Широ насаживается ртом до упора, отчего у Кита поджимаются пальцы на ногах и вздрагивают бёдра.  
  
\- Я скучал по тебе, - выдыхает он еле слышно и кончает. Широ стонет, не выпуская его члена изо рта, и Кит уверен, что тот его услышал.  
  
Позже они вместе доводят Широ до разрядки, а потом, не прекращая целоваться, он рассказывает Киту о своей поездке домой. И Кит слушает его, не испытывая удушающей зависти. Маленькая, но всё же победа. Он показывает Широ свой дом, а потом ведёт его на холм, посидеть вместе под звёздами.  
  
Кит уже практически готов попросить Широ остаться на ночь, но не делает этого, и когда они расстаются у двери, Широ выглядит слегка разочарованным, а Кит и сам не знает, почему так поступил.  
  


  
***

_Ты позволяешь одежде упасть на пол_  
  
Широ возвращается на учебу в Гарнизоне, как он его называет, уже через несколько недель. Он хочет немного потренироваться, так что начинает посещать качалку. Кит ходит с ним в любое свободное от работы время.  
  
\- Ты нереально хорош, - говорит Широ после того, как Кит признаётся, что немного занимался боевыми искусствами, и они проводят совместный спарринг.  
  
Кит пожимает плечами и проводит рукой в перчатке по своим волосам:   
  
\- Так, нормальный.  
  
Широ отрицательно качает головой:  
  
\- Кит, ты намного лучше, чем «нормальный».  
  
Широ забывает про себя и сосредотачивается на Ките и его умениях. Когда они тренируются, в его голосе появляются командные нотки. Он говорит Киту, когда тот сделал неправильное движение или не туда положил руки. Хвалит его, когда тот делает всё верно, и всё это заставляет Кита представлять себе Широ во время учёбы в Гарнизоне; он понимает, что сторона Широ, отблески которой он видит сейчас, чрезвычайно его завораживает.   
  
Между тренировками и рукопашными боями, они выбираются посидеть с Мэттом и Келли. И эти посиделки до боли напоминают двойное свидание. Сначала они обедают в  _Dave and Busters_ , а потом там же играют. С играми Кит вполне справляется, особенно когда проявляется соревновательная сторона его натуры, и Широ выглядит таким довольным всем происходящим. А вот с обедом сложнее. Киту всё ещё странно рассказывать о себе людям, которые просто пытаются быть дружелюбными и узнать его получше. Они не виноваты в том, что Кит чувствует себя, как на судебном разбирательстве.   
  
\- Ты в порядке? – наклонившись к нему, шепчет Широ, когда они играют в скибол.  
  
Кит кивает и улыбается ему в ответ. Он может справиться со всем этим — ради Широ.   
  
После двух недель свиданий и тренировок, они снова оказываются у Кита дома и начинают целоваться, даже не переступив порог. Они уже полностью раздевались друг перед другом раньше, но ещё ни разу не доходили до конца. Но кажется, что сегодня вечером всё случится. Широ водит руками по всему его телу, и Кит не помнит, чтобы Широ выглядел таким распаленным прежде.   
  
Кит не хочет спрашивать, почему, он просто хочет этого. Он целует Широ жёстче, вкладывает всё в этот поцелуй.  
  
\- Кит. Ты нужен мне, - шепчет Широ, больно кусая того в челюсть, за шею.   
  
\- Я уже говорил тебе, что ты можешь получить всё, что захочешь.  
  
Широ громко стонет в ответ и отрывает Кита от земли, подхватив за задницу, и направляется в спальню, и Кит бы рассмеялся и запротестовал, вот только с ним в жизни не делали ничего более возбуждающего.  
  
\- Широ, - выдыхает Кит, и в его голосе звучит удивление и трепет и столько, блядь, любви.  
  
\- Кит, - шепчет Широ в ответ, и они неотрывно смотрят друг другу в глаза, и кажется, будто время замирает.  
  
Киту хочется отвернуться. Взгляд Широ настолько открытый, всепоглощающий и пугающий.  
  
Но он отказывается трусить и смотрит в ответ.  
  
\- Кит, - повторяет Широ, и имя из его уст звучит как сама любовь. Кит закрывает глаза и принимает нежное прикосновение губ Широ к своим губам, а его сердце бьётся так громко, что Широ наверняка может его услышать.  
  
Они целуются долго и медленно, пока Кита не начинает трясти.  
  
\- Эй, эй, ты здесь, со мной? – спрашивает Широ, его рука на лице Кита такая мягкая и тяжёлая.  
  
\- Ага, - говорит Кит, кивая и медленно открывая глаза, - Ага, я в порядке.  
  
Заняться сексом — это Кит может. Только всё происходящее почему-то не ощущается как обычное занятие сексом. А ощущается чем-то совершенно иным.  
  
\- Мы не должны…  
  
Кит приподнимается, заставляя Широ замолчать поцелуем:  
  
\- Я хочу этого, хочу тебя, - шепчет он.  
  
Широ отстраняется, и смотрит на него серьёзно, как делает во время их тренировок. Как будто Кит, это что-то, что он обязан защищать. Кит вспыхивает румянцем и встречает этот взгляд, не дрогнув.  
  
Широ быстро коротко кивает и наклоняется для ещё одного поцелуя.  
  
Кит стонет, когда Широ подминает его под себя, и стонет снова, когда он меняет их местами, и Кит оказывается сверху. Кит обожает ощущение от тела Широ – большого, высокого, мускулистого и сильного. Кит знает, что и сам не слабак, и знает так же, что теперь и Широ в курсе этого. Но он более компактный и гибкий, тогда как Широ просто широкоплечий и крепкий, и у Кита дыхание перехватывает уже оттого, как Широ вжимает его в матрас.   
  
Ему странно быть сверху, будто он уже привык к тому, что его защищают, прикрывают и обнимают. Странно, но ему всё равно всё нравится. Ему нравится вжимать Широ в маты в тренировочном зале, нравится доводить его до исступления лишь губами и языком в постели. Он думает что сегодня ночью, пусть всё будет вот так. Ему хочется забраться на Широ и наблюдать за тем, как тот съедет с катушек.  
  
И судя по тому, что Широ позволяет ему взять свои запястья и завести руки за голову, они на одной волне.   
  
Они медленно раздеваются, пару раз путаясь в одежде, и смеясь. Вся ситуация уже не настолько пугающа, но всё равно кажется, будто происходит что-то значительное. Кит старается не задумываться об этом, обо всех эмоциях, бурлящих внутри. Вместо этого он сосредотачивается на том, чтобы взять презерватив с прикроватного столика и найти смазку.  
  
Широ раскрывает его пальцами, пока Кит всё ещё сидит на нём верхом. И делая это, он целует его шею, ключицу и соски. Он нашёптывает в кожу Кита слова, которые сливаются воедино в его голове. И к тому времени, как Кит опускается на член Широ, он задыхается и дрожит, и это несправедливо. Это Широ должен был сейчас распадаться на осколки, теряя рассудок.  
  
Кит закусывает губу, проводя по груди Широ вверх и вниз, и смотрит на стену, на потолок, куда угодно ещё.  
  
\- Посмотри на меня, - шепчет Широ.  
  
Кит зажмуривается.  
  
\- Кит, - говорит Широ так, как он обычно произносит его имя. Так, как никто не произносил его раньше. Он кладет ладонь Киту на подбородок.   
  
– Детка, давай же.  
  
Кит смотрит и забывает, как дышать. Влюбиться, занимаясь сексом – настоящее клише. Киту за себя стыдно.   
  
\- Ты в порядке? – спрашивает Широ, его губы приоткрыты, а грудь вздымается.  
  
\- Да, - говорит Кит, смеясь, чувствуя себя слегка обезумевшим, - Да, я в порядке.  
  
Он начинает двигаться.

  
***

Они трахаются всю ночь напролёт, прерываясь лишь для того, чтобы отдышаться. И Кит лежит на Широ, прижавшись щекой к его груди, и наслаждается тем, как они совпадают, как его тело идеально располагается в объятиях Широ. Широ тихо бормочет Киту на ухо, поглаживая по волосам, и укладывает его на спину, чтобы снова поцеловать. И Кит раздвигает ноги, притягивая Широ ближе, до тех пор, пока тот наконец понимает намёк и снова берёт его.   
  
На этот раз Киту не приходится просить Широ остаться; в какой-то момент они засыпают, и вот уже наступает утро.  
  
Кит просыпается оттого, что Широ приносит ему на подносе свежий кофе, яйца и заявление на поступление в Галактический гарнизон.  
  
\- Э, - говорит Кит, садясь и опираясь на стену, и моргает.  
  
\- С добрым утром, ты невероятный, - говорит Широ, усаживаясь рядом с ним и целуя его в бицепс, в плечо.  
  
\- А это заявление на поступление в Гарнизон, - говорит Кит, игнорируя тот жар, который растекается внутри от комплимента, и пытается сосредоточиться на раздражении, которое ощущает, оттого что не может скрестить руки на груди, из-за подноса.  
  
\- Так и есть, - говорит Широ просто, - Ешь, пока не остыло.  
  
Кит сверлит его взглядом, но при этом откусывает кусочек. Омлет вкуснее, чем тот, что выходит у него. Более пышный. Ему уже давно было пора понять, что этот парень хорош в любом деле, за которое берётся.  
  
\- Мы об этом ещё поговорим, - предупреждает Кит.  
  
\- Можем мы сначала сходить в душ? – спрашивает Широ, вставая, снимает с себя трусы, плотно обтягивающие задницу, и направляется в ванную.  
  
Ещё никогда в своей жизни Кит не ел с такой скоростью.  
  
После бодрого секса в душе, Широ объясняет Киту, в чём, собственно, дело: в Гарнизоне открыт набор рекрутов. И пробовать поступить могут не только те, кто только что окончил школу или колледж. И что Кит в случае поступления, только выиграет, и что он – прирождённый пилот истребителя.   
  
\- У меня среднее школьное образование и неприятности с представителями власти в прошлом, а ты хочешь, чтобы я подал заявление на поступление в военно-космическую программу?  
  
\- Ты чертовски умён, просто создан для рукопашного боя и спаррингов, и ко всему прочему, ты обладаешь фантастической интуицией, - возражает ему Широ.  
  
\- Я ходячая катастрофа, - говорит Кит, - Ты единственный, кто разглядел во мне что-то другое.  
  
\- Так позволь и другим увидеть это. Приём заявок продлится до середины сентября. Пройди тест и испытай себя, Кит.  
  
Кит делает глубокий вдох и медленно выдыхает. Всё это как-то слишком. Тяжело даже представить себе что-то подобное.   
  
\- Просто подумай об этом, - говорит Широ тихо. И берёт Кита за руку.  
  
Кит крепко удерживает её в своей руке.

  
***

_И я не отказываюсь_

Больше Широ эту тему не затрагивает. Время летит, проведённое за спаррингами, сексом и работой. И прежде чем Кит успевает спохватиться, у Широ снова начинаются занятия в Гарнизоне.

Они идут гулять вечером накануне начала учёбы Широ, потому что совсем скоро он не сможет позволить себе ту свободу, которой наслаждался последние несколько месяцев. Кит размышляет об этом. О том, чтобы жить на базе и отказаться от своей хижины и свободы. Думает о том, что придётся слушаться инструкторов и старших офицеров. Думает о том, что сможет быть рядом с Широ, тренироваться и учиться вместе с ним, и попытаться дотянуться до звёзд.

\- Тебе нравится колесо обозрения? – спросил его Широ прошлым вечером, когда приехал, чтобы забрать Кита с работы.

\- Ну, высота это, наверное, не моё, - ответил ему Кит, но они всё равно на нём прокатились, и Кит не мог перестать смотреть на небо, утопая в тепле Широ, сидящего рядом с ним.

\- Я сделаю это, - говорит Кит, когда они возвращаются к нему домой, и Широ настолько глубоко внутри него, что Кит уже не понимает, где начинается один из них, и где заканчивается другой, - Я…

\- Блядь, Кит, - стонет Широ, начиная трахать его жёстче, закинув его ноги себе на плечи и целуя в плечо, - Я люблю тебя.

Кит распахивает глаза, а сердце спотыкается в груди. Он хочет что-то сказать, должен сказать. Но он ничего не может, кроме как держаться крепче скользкими руками за гладкую кожу Широ и качаться на волне эмоций.

_Думаю об этом каждый день и ночь  
Я не могу просто отпустить_

**Два года спустя**

Кит соскучился по своей хижине, но, учитывая обстоятельства, не так он представлял себе возвращение домой. И теперь это место, когда-то ставшее его убежищем, становится местом для начала поиска. Старые записи о его бабушке и дедушке заменяются картами и изображениями чего-то важного, что он пока не может описать словами. Он уже не чувствует себя здесь, как дома. Он чужак, ожидающий знака. В ночь, когда всё происходит, он ощущает тягу по-иному. Сильнее, ярче.

Кит негодует, потому что не чувствовал ничего так ярко уже пару лет, и не хотел чувствовать снова, и честно говоря, отточил до блеска навык избегания любых эмоций, кроме злости и безразличия. Но тяга этим вечером такая сильная, что Кит просто не может ей сопротивляться. 

Всё просто, и он понимает, что просто знает. Он просто знает, потому что в его жизни была лишь одна вещь, перед которой он оказался беспомощным. Знает, потому что никогда до конца не верил в произошедшее. Потому что должно было быть объяснение случившемуся кроме того, которое Гарнизон скормил им и журналистам. 

Кит врывается в медотсек; его обычный старый мотоцикл выменян на летающий, тоже красный, байк. Ему всегда казалось, что Широ он непременно бы понравился.

Кит дерётся на голых инстинктах, потому что это всё, что у него когда-либо было. Он убирает с дороги охрану и военных и мчится через всю комнату. В тот момент, когда он видит тело, лежащее на столе, его сердце останавливается. Подойдя ближе, он опускает маску с лица и протягивает дрожащую руку, его глаза горят, когда он нежно дотрагивается до такого знакомого, но в то же время чужого лица.

\- Широ?

И как по щелчку, Кит больше не ощущает пустоты в груди, которая поселилась там с тех пор, как Широ пропал больше года назад. С тех пор, как его объявили погибшим, и сердце Кита, которое изначально не хотело никого любить, полностью закрылось.

Поначалу Кит был в ярости, возмущён. Рассержен на Широ за то, что притащил его в Гарнизон, а потом сообщил, что через семь месяцев улетает на миссию и оставляет Кита одного.

Выбор Широ, как пилота, оказался неожиданностью для них обоих.

\- Я могу отказаться, - сказал он однажды ночью, когда они сидели в объятиях друг друга на крыше Гарнизона и наблюдали за звёздами. Это не было похоже на прошлый их раз. Кит уже не мог сказать с уверенностью, кем стал он сам.

\- Я не позволю тебе сделать этого, - ответил Кит, и Широ сплёл их пальцы вместе. 

\- Чувствую себя дерьмово, оставляя тебя здесь одного.

_Я привык быть один_ , - подумал Кит, но слова эти уже не казались правдивыми, как раньше. Теперь он привык быть рядом с Широ, который так быстро поселился в сердце Кита, что выкинуть его оттуда не было уже никакой возможности.

\- Никуда я не денусь, - твёрдо ответил Кит, искренне веря в сказанное каждой клеточкой своего естества. Впервые в жизни его инстинкты, говорящие ему драться или бежать – молчали. Он будет здесь, когда Широ вернётся.

Первые шесть месяцев разлуки с Широ прошли в тайных звонках по по скайпу, и ещё более тайном сексе по нему же. Кит блестяще проявил себя в учёбе и попал в класс будущих пилотов истребителей. Всё это время его направлял голос Широ.

Ещё до того, как Широ улетел, Кит подружился с Мэттом и Келли, и остальными ребятами из его группы. На самом деле он не считал их своими друзьями, но раньше у него и такого не было. После отлёта Мэтта и Широ, он старался поддерживать дружеские отношения с остальными. То есть, ровно до новостей о потере связи с экипажем. После этого всё изменилось.

В это мгновение всё перестало иметь значение. Его задания и полёты на боевых симуляторах, и всё, над чем они с Широ так упорно трудились. Без него всё это стало неважным.

Прикосновения к нему теперь ощущаются как возвращение в тот дом, которого у Кита никогда не было. Как будто Кит получил второй шанс, и единственное о чём он может думать: он никогда больше не потеряет Широ из виду.

\- Хорошо, что ты вернулся, - говорит ему Кит позже, крепко положив руку ему на плечо, когда находит его на холме. На их холме. Телесный контакт необходим им обоим – они изголодались по прикосновениям, доказывающим, что всё это происходит на самом деле, что это не сон, от которого Кит сейчас проснётся, один и в темноте, и будет задыхаться, протягивая руку в пустоту.

Кит знает, что им надо о многом поговорить. Знает, что на этот раз, в эмоциональном раздрае оказался Широ.

Но Кит готов ко всему, потому что когда он произнёс эти четыре слова, на самом деле он имел в виду: «Я скучал по тебе», и «Я люблю тебя». А Широ… Что ж, Широ всегда умел пробиться сквозь выстроенные Китом стены, знал наверняка, что тому нужно, и что он хочет сказать, не проронив ни слова.

Кит готов отплатить ему тем же.

**Author's Note:**

> Приходите к нам в новое сообщество Широ и Кита http://shirokeith.diary.ru/


End file.
